Forward
by froyozensight
Summary: Clubs are a place where people chat and hook up. Dance and have fun. Arthur tries to find a way to get with the sexy Spaniard without loosing his "gentlemanly" touch. UK/Spain AU
1. Forward

Number: 03  
Prompt: #5 - Forward  
Summary: Clubs are a place where people chat and hook up. Dance and have fun. Arthur tries to find a way to get with the sexy Spaniard without loosing his "gentlemanly" touch.  
Pairings: UK/Spain  
Rating: T

Disclaimer: This...just is. I wrote it while on a road trip, and it was finished under duress from my best friend who helped me decide what Antonio and his cohorts were wearing. Oh, and I totally don't own anything.

####################

Tonight was like any other night at the club. The music was blaring. Bodies were squished together on the dance floor. Intoxication levels were high. Just another Friday night at Club G8 for Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

Therefore, like every other Friday, Antonio was busy dancing with his two friends, Francis and Gilbert—too busy to notice that someone had been watching him for a while. It was actually Francis, the love-obsessed Frenchman, who pointed it out.

"Tony, _mon cher_, do you perhaps know that man, who has spent the past fifteen minutes observing you?"

Antonio looked at the man in question, his first impression landing only on the man's _enormous_ eyebrows. It took him a bit to reply, "N-No, I don't think so…"

This made a sly little smirk appear on Francis's lips.

"Then I do believe he would _like_ to know _you_."

Fixing his friend with a confused stare, eyebrows furrowed, Antonio asked, "Eh? How do you know that?"

"Well, for one, Tony," began Gilbert, leaning on Antonio's shoulder a bit, "He's walking this way…"

"_Que_?" The Spaniard quickly spun back around, only to come face to face with the strange man. Smiling nervously, he added, "_H-Hola_…"

Now that the man was closer, Antonio was able to focus on what he actually looked like instead of just his eyebrows. His hair was short and blonde, with green eyes that made him feel like this man was staring through him. He was wearing a nice white button-up shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the tail untucked from his crisp blue jeans. Vaguely, Antonio also noticed that the man had a few ear piercings, and what looked like a tattoo poking up from the man's back, creeping around his neck. He actually didn't look that bad if you could look past the eyebrows, which was hard for the Spaniard.

"Liking what you see?"

Just like that, Antonio snapped out of his little trance and met the unwavering green eyes with his own green ones. He hadn't realized he had been staring, but the man had and let him. Weird…

"S-Sorry! I didn't mean to stare at you! I-I was just…just…"

"He was just checking you out," finished Gilbert finalized, a mischievous grin plastered on his face.

"G-Gilbo!"

"Don't deny the truth, _mon cher_."

"Francis, you too?"

"It's okay." Antonio looked back at the man, who seemed to be only amused, not offended like he'd feared, which helped him to relax. "I stared at you first, so it's only fair for you to stare back."

Tony nodded, a happy smile on his face. This guy was nice, weird, but nice. Suddenly, he remembered they were out on the dance floor, so grabbing the man's wrist, he declared, "Let's dance!"

The man didn't really have a chance to decline as Antonio immediately began swaying and gyrating to the current song. He was so into his dancing that he pretty much forgot about his new "friend."

*POV switch*

Arthur Kirkland was of the opinion that the man he'd approached had no idea exactly how downright bloody _sexy_ he looked dancing. It had been what had drawn the Brit's attention to the sun-kissed man's presence in the first place.

He hadn't really planned on picking up anyone on his forced excursion to Club G8 (Damn Alfred and his insistence of: "Artie, man, you need to get _laid_!"), but he had found he couldn't keep his eyes off this man when he danced.

His short brown hair was slightly curly, the bit he could see from under the man's black pinstriped fedora, and though he had his eyes closed most of the time, Arthur knew they were green. Tight leather pants clung to this man's hips so perfectly that Arthur was fairly certain he was going commando or was wearing a thong. His torso was covered in a long-sleeved red button-up that was accessorized with a black vest and a matching tie, though the latter seemed to be loosened a little.

Needless to say, Arthur wasn't so sure he wanted to go home alone anymore. However, he wasn't so sure how he felt about dancing.

"Aren't you going to dance, _amigo_?" asked the man, who Arthur identified as a Spaniard. Giving him a mirco-shrug, Arthur continued to just stand there. He wasn't much of a dancer, and was about to say so when the tanned man smiled and grabbed Arthur's hips. "Here! I'll show you!"

He wanted to protest, but he couldn't. He was too fixated on watching the Spaniard move his hips in time with his own, going in slow, sensuous circles. Every time their hips almost met, Arthur sucked in his breath, willing himself not to close the gap. No matter the fact that he wanted to so badly. Sure, he really was beginning to desire the Spaniard, but his gentlemen tendencies scolded him for thinking so forward.

Arthur felt a flash of despair mixed with worry when the man started to remove his hands so Arthur could try it on his own, but was assisted by the white-haired man the Spaniard had affectionately called 'Gilbo', who was making his way to the bar.

In his passing, the albino shot Arthur a wink before pushing his friend into the Englishman, forcing the Spaniard to wrap his arms around Arthur to prevent himself from falling.

The slightly dazed, and immensely grateful, Arthur could've sworn he heard the albino mutter, "Damn, I'm so awesome, I should get two beers!"

Smirking a bit at the situation, Arthur pulled his target even closer, and said, "I'm Arthur, by the way…"

"A-Antonio," murmured the Spaniard. Arthur had a feeling he wouldn't have heard if not for their close proximity.

"I'm not much of a dancer; how about we go talk at the bar?"

"_S-Si_…"

Wrapping one arm around Antonio's waist, Arthur led the way, giving the albino friend a gracious smile as they passed again. The man just smirked and continued back to their other friend.

"A shot of whiskey for me, and…" Arthur paused to look at Antonio, who still seemed to be a little shell-shocked.

"T-Tequila…" answered Antonio when he realized Arthur was waiting on him.

"And one shot of tequila for him," finished Arthur with a small grin at Antonio.

*POV switch*

Ever since he had been pushed into the man, who he now knew as Arthur, Antonio had felt something of an atmosphere change. It went from awkward relaxation to an awkward tension of some kind. At least, that's how it felt to Tony.

He didn't understand why Arthur was being so nice, not that he didn't appreciate it, but it wasn't the average kind of nice. It was like he wanted something from the Spanish man, yet he couldn't figure out what.

Actually, there was something else about the man that was bothering him: his accent. It was familiar, but he couldn't quite place it.

They had sat in unsure silent, waiting for their drink, and the moment they arrived, Tony exclaimed, "Oh! You're British!"

Seemingly dumbfounded, Arthur blinked at Antonio, his hand loose around his shot glass still resting on the bar.

Antonio was about to ask if he'd said something offensive when the Englishman laughed, drinking his shot.

"You're cute, you know that, Antonio?"

Relaxing once again, the Spaniard grinned at the praise, sipping from his own drink and beaming, "Buhyoo~ you're kinda cute too, _amigo_!"

Their eyes met, and Arthur was giving him a quiet smile that made him feel like he was missing something. Something that may or may not be very important.

"This may seem a little, out there," began Arthur, appearing a little nervous for the first time that night, "B-But I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my place…"

Now it was Antonio's turn to blink. For a complete stranger, Arthur was being really nice and it was almost jarring. Almost.

"That sounds fun! Let me just go make sure Francis and Gilbo won't mind, and we can leave!" Smiling widely, Antonio finished his drink and turned to make his way back out onto the dance floor.

"_Mon cher_!" greeted Francis when he caught sight of Tony, an amused smirk on his face as he nudged the slightly drunken Gilbert. The albino grinned cheerily at the sight of their missing friend. "You're back from visiting with that dreadfully dull looking fellow!"

"Hey! Tony! Did you come back because you needed to refuel on awesome, or was that limey being a douche?"

"Jajaja, Arthur? No! He's cool! He invited me back to his place, and I'm actually here to make sure it's okay with you two if I go with him!"

Francis and Gilbert exchanged glances before staring back at the innocently smiling Antonio.

"I would be careful, Tony, this limey seems like a male cougar…"

"Jajaja, don't be silly, Gilbo! Arthur's not a cat!"

His friends facepalmed at Tony's bright face.

"Go, _mon cher_. Call us in the morning, or if you run into trouble," Francis mumbled, waving Antonio off gently, an exasperated expression on his face.

"_Si_! I'll see you later!"

As he walked away, Tony once again got the feeling he was missing something, but he brushed it off.

"I wonder what Arthur and I are going to do at his apartment~," mused Antonio as he made his way back to the bar and back to Arthur.

*POV switch*

A little restless, Arthur couldn't help but focus on the second shot he ordered as he waited for Antonio to return. His eyes deviated once again to watch the Spaniard as Antonio chatted briefly with his two friends. It deeply amused him to see that unconsciously Antonio was moving his hips to the music as he talked, and it was all he could do to look away as the Spaniard returned.

"What did they say?" For some reason, Arthur really wanted their approval, but he didn't really understand why…He supposed it might be because he just didn't do this sort of thing very much…

"Jaja, well, Gilbo called you a cougar for some reason, and I don't think Francis likes the way you dress, but they said I can go!"

Arthur blushed a little at the blows to his age and appearance, glad that Antonio didn't seem to quite comprehend what he had just said.

"T-Then you want to go?"

"Yeah, sure!"

Putting down some money for their drinks, Arthur placed one arm around Antonio's waist again to lead the way out. The Brit was glad that Antonio seemed more relaxed this time.

They had almost made it out of the club when Arthur heard someone calling him from behind. Turning around, the Englishman despaired a little to see that it was Alfred, the guy who had drug him here in the first place.

"Hey Artie! Where ya going?"

"Home, and don't call me that."

"Why not? Artie is kind of cute!" interjected Antonio, who was still smiling brightly.

Alfred paused momentarily as he walked towards them, a grin slowly gaining control of his face. Arthur blushed again. He knew that look, and he hated it. It meant more teasing from his damnable American cousin.

"He's right, _Artie_! What's your name?" Alfred's look was practically screaming 'Artie, you sly old dog, you!' and it was pissing Arthur off. He wasn't old because twenty-five isn't old, damnit!

"_Hola_! I'm Antonio!" The Brit was warmed by the Spaniard's cheery tone. It made up a little for repeatedly being called old.

"Hey Antonio! I'm Artie's cousin, Alfred!" The American grinned slyly at Antonio, making Arthur groan. "So are you going home with Artie?"

"_Si_! It's going to be lots of fun!"

Right away, the Englishman had a sinking feeling that Antonio didn't actually know what was going to happen when they got to his apartment. Looking into Alfred's blue eyes, Arthur could tell his cousin expected the same.

"I'm sure it will be," mumbled Alfred, giving a little wink at Arthur, who just blushed and looked away, "I'll just leave you two be then. I'm pretty sure all of the activities Artie has planned require a max of only two players. See you later, Artie! Nice meeting ya, Antonio!"

Antonio waved as Alfred walked away, before turning to Arthur, "You sure he can't join us?"

Blush becoming more pronounced, Arthur began leading Tony out of the club some more, "I'm positive."

He shuddered at the mere thought. It was bad enough Antonio didn't know the outcome of the night yet, so he really didn't want to add his obnoxious American friend to the mix…

*POV switch*

The Spaniard was almost put out by the flat refusal to add Arthur's cousin, but the feeling went away when Arthur smiled at him and said, "Let's just go to my apartment, yeah?"

Antonio decided he liked it when the Brit smiled.

"_Si_, let's go, Artie!"

Arthur sighed, but Antonio overlooked it.

He was far too excited about what Arthur had planned or the two of them, and was kind of curious as to how Alfred seemed to know exactly what they were going to do.

Tony shrugged and wrote it off to them being cousins. They'd probably done the activities with each other already! Buoyed by this companionable thought, Antonio bounced alongside Arthur, making small talk as they walked through the streets…

####################

A/N: Umm...yeah. Arthur is kinda a perv (nothing new) and Antonio is oblivious (a-duh).

My best friend requested a sequel, but I'm not sure if I'm going to do one yet...Especially since Tortuga is coming out so slowly at the moment...

Reviews let Tony know what "activities" Artie has planned! :D


	2. Awkward

Number: 07  
Prompt: #14 - Awkward  
Summary: The conclusion of the previous chapter. XD  
Pairings: UK/Spain  
Rating: M

Disclaimer: It is what it is-smut. :D

####################

By the time they reached his apartment, Arthur was beginning to wonder if going through with his plan was a good idea or not. The whole walk over, Antonio had done nothing but jabber incessantly about various things, mostly about how excited he was to make a new friend. Arthur had never met a more oblivious person.

The talk didn't stop as Arthur struggled to get the right key to unlock his door, and the more he listened to it, the more frustrated the Brit became until he just threw his keys on the ground and pushed Antonio against the door, kissing him.

The moment the Englishman didn't feel the other responding, he backed off, nervous about his sudden move. It was definitely not something he usually did, and he was ready to kick himself for doing it.

Their green eyes met for a split second before Antonio laughed and smiled at Arthur.

"Jaja that was nice, Arthur, but we should probably get to the activities now that we're at your apartment."

Arthur just found himself paling at Antonio's remark.

"A-Antonio…T-This was supposed to be the activities…"

As the silence grew more poignant, Arthur awkwardly pulled away from the Spaniard and hurriedly picked up his keys and unlocked his door. He left the door open behind him as he walked in, not even sure if Antonio would still want to even talk to him after that gigantic misunderstanding they just had.

The Brit had busied himself making coffee, something he didn't usually do, but he didn't really feel like drinking tea when he was so angry at himself. He felt so ashamed for letting himself have that one moment of indulgence, and he was positive that Antonio had left when he heard the door shut.

"How do you burn coffee?" inquired Antonio as he came up behind Arthur, pushing him out of the way so he could save the coffee. Arthur stood by in shock, a little dazed by the Spaniard suddenly taking over.

"I-I wasn't aware that I was," muttered Arthur as he just watched Antonio work.

Antonio glanced over his shoulder at Arthur, a small smile on his face. "Well you were. I could smell it from your living room."

Eyebrows furrowing, Arthur sniffed the air, and found that the coffee smelled like coffee. He couldn't smell a hint of anything that smelled burnt. Rather than debate that fact, Arthur lowered his head to watch his hands as he began, "L-Look Antonio, I'm sorry for the kiss. I knew we weren't on the same page, but I went for it anyway, and—"

"It's okay, _mi ingl__é__s_, I should have known from the way Francis and Gilbert were talking back at the club. I try to deny their claims of my being clueless, but I must say they were right this time." The Spaniard laughed softly before asking, "Can you get the mugs?"

It almost unnerved Arthur how calm and easily the other man was accepting what had happened. He knew he wouldn't have. He would have taken it badly, and that was putting it the nice way. Quietly he got two mugs, not sure what to say exactly, so he just handed the mugs to Antonio wordlessly and watched him pour the coffee.

With a cheerful smile, Antonio handed the Englishman a mug before leaning against the counter and drinking his. Arthur stared at the Spaniard blankly for a moment before sipping his too, wincing at the taste initially, but then getting over it—like he always did.

They were both quiet for a while, just drinking their coffee, before Arthur blurted out, "I am really sorry though. It's just I've never done this sort of thing before, and—"

"You've never had sex?" Antonio's green eyes widened in horror at the very thought of someone not having experienced what he clearly thought was a staple in life. The Brit blushed profusely.

"N-No! I've had _sex_. I've just never picked anyone up from a club before, so that's probably why this went so wrong. I mean I didn't even want to go to the club tonight, but Alfred made me because he said I needed to get laid, but I don't understand where he was coming from, I mean I've been perfectly happy lately, so the very premise is ridiculous, and coffee can't burn, can it?"

Green eyes met green once more, and all Arthur could really see was the flicker of mischief that was flitting about in Antonio's eyes as the Spaniard set down his mug and moved closer to him. As Antonio removed Arthur's cup from his hands, he leaned in slowly and kissed Arthur gently, but oh so passionately, and the Englishman thought he was going to collapse it was so goddamn _sensual_.

When Antonio pulled away, he was looking up at Arthur with a sexy 'come hither' look, and it was all the Englishman could do not to come from that single look.

"Oh Arthur, you're so cute when you're nervous~."

Arthur could only manage a little half-grin at that, not sure whether he should take it as a compliment or not. That seemed to be all he needed to do because almost immediately, Antonio was on him again, kissing him as if with his very life, pushing him up against the counter so that the Englishman had more behind him than just air.

This time, Arthur had enough wits about him to kiss back, though no matter what he tried to do, the Spaniard seemed to always retain control of the kiss. It wasn't until Antonio pulled away to breathe that Arthur was allowed to do really anything at all.

"How about we move to the bed?" asked Arthur breathlessly, but a little smirk on his face. Antonio didn't verbally reply, he just grabbed Arthur by his wrists and pulled him back through the living room. The Englishman half wondered if the other man had scouted out his apartment before entering the kitchen because the Spaniard led them right to his bedroom, opening the door while giving Arthur another of his smoldering glances.

Too many more of those and Arthur would be done for.

"Time to get undressed, _mi inglés_," whispered Antonio into Arthur's ear as he pulled them flush together before he shoved Arthur away to start taking off his clothes, and God save the _Queen_, Arthur had never seen anyone get nude in such an arousing fashion.

First the Spaniard removed his vest, slowly but without too much flourish. Next he loosened and threw his tie to the ground before he began to unbutton his shirt, the whole time his eyes locked on Arthur. It was all the Englishman could do not to leap forward and ravish Antonio, but all the same he also found himself root to the spot. Especially when Antonio began to wiggle out of his tight, tight leather pants.

"Bloody hell," muttered Arthur, his eyes utterly transfixed on watching the leather pants lower and slowly reveal more and more of the Spaniard's delicious looking tanned skin.

Antonio waltzed up to Arthur, when he was done, and for the first time the Englishman realized that he had somehow completely missed the fact that the Spaniard really hadn't been wearing underwear this entire time.

A little smirk playing up the Spanish man's lips, he rubbed his hands up Arthur's chest and purred, "I know I am quite a sight, _mi inglés_, but you're supposed to get naked too. It's kind of how the game works."

Arthur swallowed and breathily replied, "Maybe you could help me…?"

"Of course, _mi inglés_~," murmured Antonio before he closed the distance between them and kissed Arthur soundly as he began undoing the buttons of his shirt.

By the time he pulled away, Antonio had removed the shirt and as he let it fall to the ground, he saw out of the corner of his eye something that had intrigued him about the Englishman earlier. Moving around so that he stood behind Arthur, Antonio's curiosity was satisfied when he saw the entirety of the tattoo of a rose at the base of the British man's neck. Grinning, Antonio placed butterfly kisses on the tattoo while his hands reached around to start taking off the Brit's pants. Arthur tried to suppress the groan that was begging to come out, but he failed horribly the moment Antonio had gotten his pants down far enough to grab him through his boxers.

What really irked Arthur though was that he _whimpered_ when Antonio let go. He blushed and desperately hoped that the noise would go unnoticed, but he had no such luck.

"Jajaja, does _mi inglés _need my touch that badly?" crooned Antonio as he snaked back around front to meet Arthur's eyes once again.

Arthur wanted to reply, but his brain wasn't supplying him with words. He was saved the trouble of speaking when Antonio started kissing him again. The kiss was just about to escalate into something more when Arthur broke away, gasping loudly because sometime during the kiss, Antonio had removed his boxers and had just thrusted their budding erections together.

Antonio chuckled breathlessly at the Englishman's reaction, pulling him slowly towards the bed. The fact that this was really going to happen seemed to really sink into Arthur's brain as he stepped out of his pants and boxers and followed the Spaniard's every move. As they reached the edge of his bed, Arthur finally regained control of his body and gently shoved Antonio onto the sheets before climbing on top of him and kissing him on the lips.

The fact that the reigns of the situation had left his hands did not seem to deter Antonio at all as he eagerly responded to the Englishman's lips. Arthur broke the kiss to breathe, but immediately put his mouth back to work as he began kissing the Spaniard's neck, working his way down to the man's collarbone. Dear _Lord_ it tasted just as good as he had hoped.

As the Brit worked, Antonio was burying one of his hands in the Englishman's blonde hair. His eyes were half-lidded because despite the man being so nervous and uncertain moments before, he did know what he was doing. Antonio let out a particularly loud moan when Arthur's mouth made its way down to his chest and began licking circles around the Spanish man's nipple, a hand mimicking the motions on its twin.

"_Mi dios_…" moaned Antonio as he gripped both Arthur's hair and the sheets tighter. This exclamation made Arthur smirk as he decided to suck on the nipple just slightly while pulling on the other with his hand.

The Spaniard hear dhimself whimper softly at the action before he pulled Arthur's mouth back up to his own, kissing him as he ground his hips upwards so that their equally hard members rubbed against each other in wondrous friction. This elicited a low growl from Arthur that Antonio merely swallowed as they kissed.

Wanting to taste even more of the Spaniard, Arthur squeezed the nipple that he still held in one hand, making the man beneath him gasp, before sneaking his tongue into Antonio's mouth. It tasted of coffee, vaguely of the tequila the man had drunk earlier, and…tomatoes? The latter taste was just faint enough that Arthur could ignore it as he explored the man's mouth with his tongue, loving that Antonio was writhing beneath him in pleasure. Eventually Arthur backed off enough so that their tongues could play with each other for a brief moment before Arthur had to pull away to breathe.

While he paused, he closed his eyes, focusing on the sensation of having a warm body beneath him, the feeling of Antonio's hot breath on his skin, and mentally reminded himself to thank Alfred for dragging him to that damn club later.

"_Mi inglés_," whispered Antonio as he leaned up to murmur huskily into the Englishman's ear, "I would really appreciate it if you would put something else inside me…"

Those words sent a whole new wave of heat rushing down to Arthur's groin, and he wasn't sure if he could stand it if he got any harder than he already was. The Englishman nodded, eager to please, and groped around in his nightstand for a condom and some lube. When he finally found what he was looking for, he kissed Antonio as passionately as he could muster as he let his hands wander down to the Spaniard's legs.

Without being asked, Antonio spread his legs, a small smile on his face as watched Arthur squirt a little lube onto his fingers. The Brit returned the smile as he gently eased his fingers into the Spaniard. Antonio whimpered slightly, but as the Englishman began moving his fingers around, his whimpers shifted to soft moans that gradually began getting louder the faster Arthur began pumping his fingers.

"A-Arthur…" muttered the Spanish man desperately as both of his hands clutched the sheets. The utterance of his name made the British "gentleman" grin and he removed his fingers and quickly slipped on the condom before posing himself at Antonio's entrance, his tip touching it slightly as if teasing the man below him.

The Spaniard actually growled savagely and without waiting for Arthur to start, pushed upward, impatient for the Englishman to be inside him. Arthur hissed at the sensation of being completely in Antonio, and began pulling in and out right away, not bothering to let the other man adjust since he had been so eager to start in the first place.

This decision was fine with Antonio as he worked to be in sync with Arthur, both of them panting heavily as they went on, but neither desiring to stop. Not wanting the Spaniard to be left unfinished, Arthur grabbed a hold of the man's cock and pumped it in time with his own thrusts, making Antonio lean his head back as moans seem to fall seamlessly from his mouth.

"A-Arthur…!" exclaimed Antonio as he felt himself reach his climax, spilling himself into Arthur's hand.

Arthur managed to thrust in one more time before he succumbed to the feeling of Antonio clenching around him and calling out his name.

He pulled out and laid down next to Antonio in content exhaustion. When he felt arms wrapping around him, Arthur looked over at Antonio, who seemed fully ready to snuggle and fall asleep. While that sounded marvelous to the Englishman, he also really wanted to get cleaned up.

Naturally that sparked an idea.

"Antonio, how about we take a shower first, and then we can go to sleep, how does that sound?"

The Spaniard gradually opened his eyes and grinned at Arthur before whispering, "That sounds like a _bueno_ idea, _mi inglés_."

*POV switch*

Somehow, Antonio found himself awake before Arthur the next morning. He grinned a little to himself because it had been an interesting night. The shower had definitely proven fun, and there had almost been a third round when they finally got back in the bed. Luckily for them though, Antonio had a knack for falling asleep quickly, so pretty much the moment he had curled up next to the Englishman, he was out.

And now he found himself awake, in a stranger's house, even though Arthur didn't really _feel_ like a stranger anymore, he technically still was. The Spaniard shrugged and got out of bed, smiling a little bit as he saw Arthur's tattoo again. It really was quite lovely. He thought it incredibly amusing that such a man would have the symbol of love and romance tattooed on his back.

As he slithered into his pants from the night before, Antonio made his way out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen. He mind as well make breakfast if he was going to be up this early.

*nope, still Antonio*

It was maybe thirty minutes when Arthur finally stumbled into the kitchen. He had apparently only bothered to put on a clean pair of boxers, but Antonio didn't mind. Skin was skin in his opinion. Besides, they had quite literally seen every inch of each other the night before.

"Whatcha makin'?" inquired Arthur blearily as he rubbed his eyes and walked over to stand next to Antonio who was working at the stove.

"Well, considering what you had, a normal breakfast of eggs, bacon, and toast."

"Sounds," Arthur had to stop talking to make way for a yawn, "brilliant."

The Englishman sleepily wrapped his arms around Antonio, just barely mindful of the hot stove, and all the Spaniard could think about was how childish the man was when tired and satisfied.

"Buhyoo~," exhaled Antonio happily before he proceeded to kiss Arthur lightly on the top of his head, "Can you get the plates, _mi inglés_?"

Arthur nodded into Antonio's side before slowly pulling away to rummage around in the cabinets. When he came back with two plates, he set them on the counter and Antonio immediately placed equal amounts of scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast on them. He had actually just told Arthur to take them to the little table that sat in the kitchen when he felt his phone start vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out as he poured two glasses of milk.

"_Hola_!" greeted Antonio cheerily as he answered his phone, carrying the glasses over to the table and Arthur. The latter looked up at Antonio with mild confusion as to who he was talking on the phone with.

"_You goddamn tomato bastard! Where are you? You said you'd be back by ten, and it's after fucking noon!"_

Antonio paled, if that was possible, as he hurriedly looked at the microwave to check the time, and sure enough the machine blinked the time 12:34 right back at him.

"_Lo siento, mi amor_! We woke up late, and Francis and Gilbert insisted I make breakfast! I'll be home in fifteen minutes, okay?" His ear was met with an angry grunt and then the dial tone. Pulling the phone away from his head, Antonio stared at it blankly until he realized Lovino had hung up on him and that he might actually be in big trouble.

"Who was that?" asked Arthur curiously as he munched on a piece of bacon, manners apparently lost on the man when he was too tired to give a damn,

"Eh? Oh, that was just _mi amor_, Lovino. I had better get going. He's going to be so angry if he calls Francis to complain and finds out I wasn't there." Antonio sighed as he stared at the plate that was destined for him, his stomach rumbling as it tried to persuade him to stay and eat.

Arthur seemed to catch the conflict and stood up to rummage through another set of cupboards to pull out a Tupperware container and its lid.

"Here," he said as he offered it to Antonio. "Make it to go, and you can just throw away the container before you get back to your house. I'm sure your kid won't know the difference."

"Jajaja, thank you, Arthur!" exclaimed Antonio as he kissed the man on the lips and then neatly put his food into the container. Arthur also procured a plastic fork for him while he had gone back to the bedroom to get dressed.

"Well, it was nice…um…meeting you," said Arthur awkwardly as he showed Antonio to the door, and the Spanish man just laughed.

"It was good meeting you too, Arthur. Oh," Antonio stopped just as he was about to leave and added, "Lovino isn't my son; he's my boyfriend. _Adios_!"

Antonio Fernando Carriedo kissed Arthur one last time before walking away, whistling happily as he set about eating his delicious breakfast.

*Now~ it's Arthur's turn*

He couldn't believe it. He couldn't fucking believe it.

Antonio had a boyfriend. He didn't have a kid, which would have been weird; no, he had a motherfucking boyfriend.

Part of Arthur was sad to think that he would probably never meet Antonio again, but the other part was glad because if they did see each other, Arthur would want a repeat and he wasn't sure if Antonio would give it to him _because he had a fucking boyfriend_!

"FUCK," was all Arthur could say as he stood, dejected in his entryway. He felt like a charity case—like that Antonio had only slept with him because he felt bad that Arthur had tried so hard to get into his pants.

The Englishman sure as hell wasn't thanking Alfred now for taking him to the club. In fact, his cousin would never learn anything about this night because Arthur would never live it down if Alfred found out.

God he felt like such an _idiot_.

He almost let himself drown in despair, but reconciled himself with his lone happy thought about the whole experience: It may have been cheating, but _damn_ was Antonio a good fuck.

As he sat down to finish his breakfast, Arthur was almost inclined to believe his cousin that he had needed to get laid. All good thoughts connected to his cousin evaporated the moment his phone started ringing and it was the bastard himself.

Arthur glared at his phone, knowing that Alfred would keep calling him all day until he answered, so he mind as well get it over with. And hey, he needed someone to rant at right now anyway, so what better choice than his obnoxious little cousin?

####################

A/N: Heh heh...yeeeeeaaaaahhhhhh.

It ain't quite a fluffy ending, but it's TOTALLY plausible. I can just see Antonio having sex with random people if he feels like it, but still always goes back to Lovino the next morning.

BTW, right after their first kiss at the beginning, when Arthur left the door open to go to the kitchen? Yah, Antonio called Lovino to tell him he wasn't coming home that night and that he was spending the night at Francis's. That's what stalled him outside for a second. Hurr~

I'm sorry, but I love the idea of Arthur being all cuddly and crap right after waking up, it makes me smile. :)

Review to tell me how much you love it? :heart:


End file.
